Falling For You
by Halunygin
Summary: Draco and Ginny bond over their breakups.


**A/N: Second in the series of a song-fic multi-shot that I'm taking down and reposting as separate one-shots.**

* * *

 **22-Taylor Swift**

Draco Malfoy sighed. It was a Saturday night, and he was spending it at a dirty pub. He rubbed his tired eyes. When did life get so dank and depressing?

"Fancy seeing you here, Malfoy."

Draco jerked up from his tipsy stupor to looked up at a red-haired girl with a glass in her hand.

"Weasley," he nodded in acknowledgement. He thought that that was the end of their interaction, but then the girl sat down in the barstool beside him. He pondered her for a while. What would the girlfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice be doing in a dirty bar like this?

"So why are you here?" she asked, speaking at last. Draco glared at her. He didn't need to give her a reply, it was none of her business. He conveniently ignored the fact that he wanted to ask her the same question.

He gave a reluctant sigh when she continued to stare at him with her big brown eyes.

"My relationship ended and I didn't know what to do with myself," he said simply. He felt so pathetic. Ginny gave him a grim smile.

"Yeah, I've recently parted with my significant other as well."

Draco spat out some of his drink. "You and Potter broke up? When?"

"Yesterday, so the papers haven't picked up on yet," she replied, still wearing a bitter smirk. "I suspect I only have a few days left before the reporters go wild with their creativity."

Draco forced a laugh. "Er, what happened, exactly?"

"He said I was too wild for him," she snorted. "It was a bit rich to hear coming from the boy who risked his life almost every year for no goddamn reason, but there you go."

Draco decided not to point out that said boy was the reason they were all still alive.

"What about you?" she asked, sipping her drink casually. "Greengrass didn't meet your impossible standards?"

"No, I caught her in bed with another man," Draco growled. Ginny's careless expression cleared and she looked sheepish.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Malfoy, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Draco heaved a sigh. "She was brilliant, I thought she was the one, and she leaves me for some Australian swimsuit model."

"That kind of shit always happens to us, though, doesn't it?" Ginny murmured. "Give away our hearts and get them broken in return."

She sat there pensively, while sipping her drink slowly. Then, she slammed her fist on the table, surprising Draco so badly he nearly fell off his stool.

"What?" he asked, scrambling to regain his balance. Ginny gave him a wild grin.

"Harry broke up with me when I was sixteen, and I cried for a month. I won't do that again. He isn't worth rotting in a bar over!"

She leapt from her seat. "Are you coming?"

"Huh?" Draco replied eloquently. Ginny gave him an exasperated look.

"Liberate yourself, ferret! Show Astoria that you don't give a fuck about her or her handsome new boyfriend."

Still looking buzzed, she continued. "I'll be waiting outside for you."

With that, she tossed some coins onto the counter and swept out of the room. Draco contemplated just apparating out and ditching her, but something made him hesitate. Ginny Weasley was a force to be reckoned with while sober, and Merlin knew what she was capable of under the influence. Draco figured he ought to go with her to make sure she didn't do anything illegal or hurt herself. Not that he cared if the youngest Weasley got hurt, but Draco didn't want to deal with the guilt of opening up a newspaper and finding her name in the obituaries and knowing he could have stopped it. Yes, this was purely for selfish reasons.

He quickly paid his tab and stepped into the cool clean air, cleaner than the pub at least, of wintery London. Ginny had put on her gloves and hat and beamed excitedly at him. She looked more awake than Draco had ever seen her.

"Alright, what are we doing?" he asked, sounding quite resigned. Ginny shrugged, the manic grin still on her face.

"Anything," she said. "We could go anywhere, do anything."

"Where's somewhere you've always wanted to go?"

Ginny looked deep in thought. Then she smiled softly. "Paris. I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower in person."

"Alright then," Draco said simply, and grabbed her hand, barely acknowledging her surprised squeak as they were squeezed through air and space.

Ginny let out a gasp as opened her eyes to see herself standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Wow," she breathed. "It's like you can see everything from up here. I'm on top of the world!"

"Yeah, it's brilliant, isn't it?" Draco sighed, walking around the platform they were standing on.

"Thank you," Ginny said. "For coming with me and bringing me here."

"I couldn't let you go off by yourself, Weasley," Draco said dismissively. "Anything could have happened to you."

"Well then, thank you for caring," Ginny amended. She spun around, taking in the cold air, and she laughed deeply. She continued in this vein, dancing about and humming to herself.

It was the strangest thing, but Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her. The youngest Weasley was actually quite graceful, more than he would have expected from a girl who was related to the clumsy oaf, Ronald Weasley. And she was rather amusing to watch.

But her gracefulness took a plunge as she slipped and it was with quick agility that Draco rushed to catch her, but with his own clumsiness that they fell to the ground together, Ginny sprawled across his chest.

Ginny grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I'm a bit tipsy."

Draco smiled in understanding, and was painfully aware of how close their bodies were. Ginny was staring at him with such an intense gaze it made him gulp. Thinking he should probably be proactive, he sat up, but Ginny made no move to get off of him, only shifting slightly, still in his lap. He looked at her, and she was still wearing that soulful expression.

"Don't say anything, just-" she broke off in a whisper, biting her lip. Then, she leaned forward and kissed him softly, and Draco's brain shut down. Bringing an arm around her neck, he responded with eagerness. This was nothing like kissing Astoria, this was more. His heart was beating rapidly and his nerves were electrified.

Then Draco broke it, panting and smiling nervously at Ginny, who was flushed, grinning shyly.

"Weasley, what-"

"I don't know," she whispered. "There's nothing right about this, I mean, you're you, and I'm me." She took a deep breath. "But I really like you, Malfoy."

"I really like you too, Weasley," Draco grinned. "So let's just see where this goes."

"Fine by me," Ginny grinned, and Draco pulled her back down to the ground, kissing her softly and feeling for the first time in a long time, truly happy.


End file.
